Settled
by Ayrki
Summary: An irksome comment makes Lucy think. Follow up to "Late Nights and Long Mornings"


**Title:** Settled

**Author:** Ayrki (Tristian Makhai)

**Summary:** An irksome comment makes Lucy think.

**Rating:** Meh, give it a K. It's tame fluff.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. Characters: not mine. World: not mine. I'm just mucking about and someone brilliant owns them. ^^ She's just said she doesn't mind too greatly if we play.

**Notes:** I think this is a companion piece to 'Long Nights and Late Mornings' because as I was writing that one, there were a couple of things I wanted to work in, but couldn't find the place, thus 'Settled' was born. I just disliked the idea that such a comment could be made. Oh! I've never been to Barcelona, so if the names I've cited are off, please tell me, I've only used a book for reference. ^_^ It's short, but to the point. Again, thanks Lex.

Second in a loose series, proceeded by "Long Nights" followed by 'Believing'.

**Written:** Circa late 2005/2006

* * *

><p>The first time she'd run into the infamous hell-fiend known only as 'the Ex,' she'd been accused of settling. It had been luck, the little boy playing near her feet, and the promise to Amy of behaving that kept 'the Ex' from finding herself splattered across La Rambla at the foot of the Monument a Colom. All that, and the simple fact that she was no longer worth it, but after they pleasantly parted ways with acidic barbs slung and promises of much pain and hell should they meet again, the word lingered.<p>

It wasn't that for the briefest of moments she actually believed she had settled, but more the indignation the claim brought. On Amy's behalf, she was deeply offended, and on her own, she was more than pissed off that someone actually though she'd settle for anything less than the best. The honest truth was, the thought of having accepted anything other than the greatest the world had to offer had never crossed her mind. As much as another might not believe or understand it, settling was not in Lucy's vocabulary or even applicable to Amy. And when she paused to watch the blonde -as she did from time-to-time, she couldn't understand how any could think it in the first place.

Lucy Diamond settled for nothing but the very best and that was an extremely well known fact. The finest of venues, best cuts, greatest jobs; she only accepted what she deemed worthy and she had exacting standards. To offer her any less was an insult beyond words and left one with the sort of sting that was inescapable. Her disapproval was very rarely spoken, but damned if the harsh jolt of the fall from grace wasn't felt.

So, with her preference for only the most magnificent rather common knowledge, Lucy found herself incredibly insulted at the implication otherwise. Tied to that, of course, was the rudely sly suggestion that Amy was anything less than exceptional, and to a person like Lucy who held family honour in such high esteem, the insult to Amy was one to her. It was vexing though, the thought that someone actually believed her taste had gone the way of a butterfly's.

How many times had people questioned her choice in a precious stone or interest in a particular job, only to be proven terribly foolish? How often had they initially questioned her sanity, only to later praise her brilliance? How frequently had she had the last laugh in the end and proven to see something no one else could? How many stupid times had she been right?

Every.

Single.

Damn.

One.

That they actually thought it possible for her to lose her touch was an insult, affront, irritation, and outright slap in the face. Didn't they understand that Amy made absolute and perfect sense? That she /was/ perfect? Honestly, when one really thought about it, Lucy was the 'root of all evil' and by that thread, the greatest villain in the world. Therefore, had she chosen someone like her and a criminal, then she would have been settling. Yes? If she was the best and the greatest figure in the underworld, then everyone else was below her. How could she chose someone beneath her and not be settling for less than what was worthy of her?

She couldn't and that meant by all logic and sensibility that there was only one person in the entire world right for her. The /Perfect/ score, the literal poster child for the DEBS, the premier spy for the good guys herself. By all rights, Amy made perfect sense to Lucy, and for more reasons than the fact that she made the butterflies in Lucy's stomach do barrel rolls and storm the barns. ...Which was, of course, an excellent reason all on its own.

Lucy didn't settle for Amy. When she felt the first taste of challenge and infatuation, she knew the ultimate was at her fingertips. The ultimate challenge, the ultimate job, the ultimate diamond, the ultimate conquest. Amy was her perfect partner. Her ultimate counterpart. The sun to her moon, the day to her night, the light to her dark, the serenity to her chaos. So utterly different and yet so unavoidably and inexplicably right. Like the night and the moon, the dark and the chaos, she couldn't exist without her foil. Apart, both were magnificent, but together...they gave new definition to 'perfect,' 'ultimate,' and 'complete.'

No, she didn't settle for Amy; if anything, she ensured she'd never have to settle again, and as she turned around to answer her beloved, she knew this to be the truth. Smug conviction in once again knowing something long before the rest of the world firmly in place, Lucy happily pulled the knife from the block and set to work finely dicing the onions as Amy eyed the paste that had once been garlic before scraping it into the pot for dinner.

Settled into the happy routine of life? Sure.

Settled for less? Never.


End file.
